Percy Jackson VS Hydro-Man
This is an upcoming What If? Death Battle between Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Hydro-Man from Marvel Comics. It will be the ninth battle created by TheGambit08. Description Who do you think will win? Percy Jackson Hydro-Man Interlude Boomstick: Water. We all need it to survive, Wiz: And those with power over it have proven to be powerful, Boomstick: Like Percy Jackson, the half-blood son of Poseidon, Wiz: And Hydro-Man, one of Marvel's many water manipulators. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Percy Jackson Boomstick: Percy Jackson was a normal kid, or as normal as you can get when you have dyslexia and ADHD, and have been kicked out of so many schools, I'm surprised one will still let you in. Wiz: This all changed when Percy's pre-algebra teacher turned into a Fury and attacked him. After this incident, his life changed forever, and he was thrust into a world of gods, monsters, and demigods. Percy's friend, Grover, happened to be a satyr, and he tried brought Percy to Camp Half-Blood, a basic haven for demigods. Boomstick: Unfortunately, the two of them, along with Percy's mother, got chased by the Minotaur while trying to get there. He stole Percy's mom, but Percy got revenge, stabbing the Minotaur with its own horn. Wiz: Percy woke up later to find himself at Camp Half-Blood. There, he stayed in Hermes cabin until he found out who his godly parent was. Boomstick: During Capture-The-Flag, Percy found he was the demigod son of Poseidon, which really should not have happened because Poseidon, along with Zeus and Hades, made a pact to not have any children, a pact only Hades didn't break. Wiz: Chiron, the main teacher at Camp Half-Blood, sent Percy on a quest with his friend Grover and his soon to be girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Their goal: to retrieve Zeus' master bolt. Boomstick: This would prove to be the first of many quests that Percy would go on. He has fought 5 titans, defeating 2. He also fought the GOD OF WAR, Ares, and bested him on his first quest. Wiz: Percy fought these battles using Riptide, aka Anaklusmos, his trusty sword/pen. Riptide is a three foot long, double edged sword made out of celestial bronze, a metal that can harm gods and monsters, but not mortals. For this battle, though, it will be capable of hurting Hydro-Man. Boomstick: When Percy isn't using it, Riptide can shrink into a ballpoint pen and can become a sword again just by removing the cap. Percy will also never lose Riptide, as it will teleport back into his pocket if given enough time. Wiz: Being a demigod, Percy is skilled in combat, especially with a sword. His ADHD makes him a capable fighter and helps him to not get killed on the battlefield. His dyslexia is caused by his brain being hard wired for Ancient Greek, and he has tons of battle experience. Boomstick: Being the son of Poseidon, Percy has many water based abilities. He can control water, breath underwater, and withstand pressure of the deep sea. Percy's stats, such as strength, speed, and stamina, increase dramatically when in contact with water, and he can heal wounds and poisons just by being in the water. Wiz: Percy can create water out of his one energy if he concentrates enough, and he has been known to be able to create small hurricanes around himself. Percy can also solidify water and talk to seas creatures and horses. He is an expert sailer and has water immunity, even when jumping from high heights. Boomstick: Percy is resistant to heat, and can somewhat manipulate ice and snow. He is to be able to create earthquakes and has limited control over electricity and wind. Hydro-Man Hydro-Man is able to bodily transform himself into a watery liquid substance; he can access secure areas and small openings with relative ease; when his bodily mass is dispersed in this form it simply reforms, albeit slowly depending on how far apart the mass was. All of Hydro-Man's cells remain fully under his control when he is in his liquid state. Hydro-Man can also merge with and manipulate larger bodies of water when he is in his water form. He can increase his mass and cause tidal waves and tsunamis. He can turn parts of his body to liquid while retaining the rest of his human form, allowing him to slip from a foe's grasp or have projectiles like bullets harmlessly pass through him. Through great mental exertion, Hydro-Man can also turn into steam. Other examples of manipulating his watery form include firing off small streams such as a fire hose, shaping parts of his body into 'solid-water', constructs, and mixing himself with other compounds for different effects. However, this last example to defeat Hydro-Man can be using other compounds against him, since certain substances can either harden him (like cement or concrete), or make him feel sick (such as fire-extinguishers and chlorine). The Wizard enhanced his powers, through the use of sophisticated equipment.& issue needed These artificial enhancements granted him increased and more precise control over bodies of water and moisture near him, which he demonstrated by absorbing nearly all the moisture in the Trapster's body.& issue needed However, Spider-Man teamed up with Iceman and used Iceman's powers to solidify him into ice.& issue needed Hydro-Man claims that he has not aged since he gained his powers.17 Hydro-Man possesses a certain degree of superhuman strength, and has been shown to be an exceptionally skilled fighter, and adept at using his powers for that purpose. In some incarnations, depending on the writer, Hydro-Man can form his forearms into weapons such as Sandman does, except that Bench's weapons are made of water.& issue needed Bench has extensive experience in street-fighting techniques due to his experience as a criminal before his transformation. Though cunning, he has been consistently depicted by writers as a low tier henchman with little formal education and is often tricked into using his powers in ways that incapacitate him (as explained above). His normal attire consists of a black shirt and blue/or green pants, as well as a costume invented by the Wizard. Pre-Battle Death Battle Results Next Time On Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Candidates for deletion